


SpideyPool Halloween Special

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [7]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bottom Wade Wilson, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Halloween, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker, deadpool in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Wade has a special surprise for Peter.





	SpideyPool Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> I made it, phew, so pop over and read my authors note on my blog!
> 
> https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/2018/10/31/happy-halloween-authors-note/
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Wade, if you don’t hurry up we’re gonna be late!” Peter called impatiently towards the closed bathroom door where his mate had secluded himself. He groaned in frustration as he waited in nothing but his boxers for his turn to get ready.

 

“I’ll be ready in a minute dear” The alpha called through the door with a high pitch falsetto.

 

“You’ve been watching I love Lucy again haven’t you” The brunette sighed “And what's the big secret with your costume?”

 

“You’ll see, now go sit on the bed” He instructed this time in his normal gravely voice,

 

“Fine, but hurry up or we’ll be late” The hero complained, plopping down.

 

“Are you sitting?” The merc asked.

 

“Yeah” The teen answered, smiling to himself. It must be something special if his mate was this excited. His eyes went wide as the man entered wearing a red lace halter teddy that covered almost nothing and left his backside bare. A matching red lace mask tied over his eyes. “What are you wearing” He gasped.

 

“Something special just for you Baby boy” Wade preened, “Like it?”

 

“It’s amazing” The omega awed, letting himself be pushed back against the bed as his mate climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

 

“I’m glad you approve, I have big plans for us tonight” The man replied smirking. Big plans indeed.

 

“What about the party” Peter gasped as the alpha ground down, “Tony will be mad if we don’t show up”

 

“This one’s just the big corporate show he puts on for the public, Besides I hear Cap’s dressing up as a stripper for charity, so He’ll be too busy worshiping the great Captain America’s ass to notice, might not even make it to the party at all” The merc mused.

 

“What kind of charity asks _The_ _Captain_ America to dress as a stripper?” Peter asked, scandalized. 

 

“Beats me, but you know Cap, guy can’t turn down a good cause” The anti-hero shrugged. He didn’t know and at this moment didn’t care.

 

“And you don’t want to go see America’s idol in skimpy clothes?” Peter asked skeptically. It was no secret Steve was fit and drool worthy, his skin tight suit did nothing to hide his assets.

 

“Meh, Cap’s nice to look at and all, but he’s got nothing on you hot stuff” Wade answered, winking and enjoying the blush that painted the younger mans cheeks. “So Petey, you up to try something a little different?” He purred.

 

“Different?” The young hero asked cautiously.

 

“I thought we might try a little role reversal” The man said, Pressing his omega’s hand under the lace and against the hard silicone.

 

“Is that?” The teen asked, wide eyed and shocked.

 

“A plug, it sure is” The alpha said proudly, not an ounce of embarrassment.

 

“So that’s what took you so long in the bathroom” Peter giggled, face flushed.

 

“Maybe” He leaned down close to the teens ear “What do you say Petey, want me to ride you?” He whispered, nipping at the shell of his now red ear.

 

“Mmmmmm, Wade” The brunette gasped.

 

“Is that a yes?” The anti-hero asked.

 

“Yes...” The omega growled, reaching up and pulling the larger man down. He crushed their mouths together, devouring him in a needy, fiery kiss, that left them breathless.

 

Wade nipped at the plump lips as he pulled back, smiling wickedly, he shifted to suck on the teens neck. He mouthed over the bond mark and the body beneath him writhed, the sounds leaving him were obscene. The alpha made his way down, leaving wet kissing in his wake. First the collar bone, then the chest, he took his time when he reached a pert nipple, swirling his tongue over it and sucking it into mouth.

 

“Wade” Peter mewled, “I thought I was suppose to make you feel good?”

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to do all the work, besides you are, just looking at you has me about to burst” Wade answered, voice thick with lust. “I can’t wait to have this in me” He said, giving the teens hard, dripping member a squeeze.

 

“Keep touching me like that and I won’t last long enough” Peter moaned, groping at the man’s ass in return.

 

“Then I guess we better get to the main event” The man snickered.

 

“Guess so” The brunette agreed, pushing the strip of lace to the side he took hold of the base of the plug twisting it carefully. It moved easily, lubed up generously no doubt. He pushed it a little deeper, reveling in the moan he received. Emboldened, he slid his other hand up to pinch his alpha’s nipples through the thin fabric.

 

“Mmmm Petey, Can’t believe we haven’t done this before” Wade gasped, rocking his hips.

 

“I still can’t believe you’re letting me” The omega said with awe. It still came as a huge surprise to him some alpha’s liked to bottom. But Wade never was one to be caught up on toxic male masculinity and gender roles.

 

“Letting, baby I’m about to start begging, now come on stick that big piece of meat in me” The anti-hero demanded.

 

Peter snorted, smiling wildly, “If you insist” He said, roughly pulling out the plug. His eyes went wide, “Wade this thing is huge” He gaped, staring at the massive toy.

 

“All the better to take you in my dear” The larger man purred.

 

“Little red riding hood?” Peter asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Yep” Wade smirked.

 

“And you’re the big bad wolf?” The teen snickered.

 

“Naturally and you’re my sweet little innocent maiden just waiting to be devoured” He growled playfully.

 

Peter giggled, “Well guess you better get to devouring me then” He purred, batting his eyes seductively and thrusting up to slip inside his mate.

 

“Mmmm, now we’re talking” The anti-hero moaned, throwing his back, “Oh yeah right there”

 

Peter curled his fingers around his mates hips roughly, bruisingly as he thrust up into the tight heat with inhuman strength. He could feel Wade’s insides quiver and tighten around him. They both moaned in pure bliss as they moved together, in perfect sync, just like they always did. He freed the man’s cock from its lace prison, pumping it in time, both of them panting and crying out. They came together, shouting each others names.

 

“So how was your first time topping?” Wade asked, brushing sweaty bangs out of the younger hero’s eyes.

 

“That was amazing” Peter answered, still blissed out and trying to catch his breath. “But I still like it better when you take me, deep and hard, and so so full… Speaking of” He said rolling them over so he was straddling the man, he licked his lips, “My turn” He purred as he sunk down wet and ready, aching to be filled.

 

Wade groaned, his little spider was so sexy. “Your wish is my command…”

 

It was going to be one hell of a night.

 

x Next Day x

 

Peter stepped out of the shower feeling clean once more. His body sore in a way that could only be described as pleasurable. An odd thumping noise from the bedroom caught his attention. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to investigate. He stepped into the bedroom, staring at his alpha with eyebrows drawn. The man was rolling around on the bed, laughing so hard he couldn’t breath. “Wade, what the hell’s going on?” He asked.

 

“Cap… Cap...” The anti-hero wheezed.

 

“What about Steve?” The teen questioned, mildly concerned. Had something happened the the other hero. Surely the avengers would have called.

 

“Phone… Can’t” The merc tried, still laughing like a crazy person.

 

Peter sighed and picked up the mans phone where he’d dropped it on the bed and blushed, “Oh my god” He whispered. It was Captain America, dressed in nothing but booty shorts and cat ears. A long tail hung down behind him and fuzzy gloves adorned his hands. “That’s too much, even for charity” He gaped horrified.

 

“He’ll never live it down” Wade cackled.

 

The teen dropped the phone, unable to look any longer. He could practically feel the mans embarrassment. He turned back to his mate, “You sure you’re not sorry you missed seeing it in person?”

 

“Baby boy, I got to spend the night with the sexiest spider in all the universes, I couldn’t less about seeing Cap letting it all hang out” Wade assured his omega, pulling him close.

 

“I love you Wade” The teen said, wrapping his arms around the man.

 

“I love you too, how about I show just how much” He purred.

 

“I just too a shower” Peter giggled.

 

“So, we can take another one later, this time together” The anti-hero suggested.

 

“We’ll never get clean if we take it together” The teen huffed, moaning at the feel of lips sucking more bruises onto the flesh of his neck.

 

“So, being dirty is so much more fun” Wade smirked, eyes lighting up in a way that would scare some people.

 

Peter snorted, sighing affectionately, “Okay, but we have to go to the avengers party tonight” Giving in to his alpha.

 

Wade smirked, “We’ll see…”

 

Best Halloween ever.


End file.
